The Beginning
by AngieKurosaki-RK
Summary: Situado después de los acontecimientos de Enishi. Kaoru intenta acercarse más a los profundos sentimientos de su amado Kenshin, pues teme que siga encerrado en sí mismo. Lo más difícil siempre es el inicio, con miedos, inseguridades, fantasmas, sombras, palabras y sentimientos enterrados. Pero es el inicio de algo maravilloso.


**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ^^x Le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki así como todos sus personajes, yo sólo los tomo prestados para esta historia. **

...

_"__Te buscaré por mil mundos durante diez mil vidas hasta encontrarte…"_

* * *

Pocas semanas habían pasado desde lo de Enishi, la partida de Megumi y Sanosuke. Kenshin seguía recuperándose lentamente de las heridas de su cuerpo. En apariencia, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Tsubame y Yahiko ayudaban en el Akabeko, por lo que Kaoru y Kenshin tenían varios momentos a solas en el dojo, aunque esto no significa que hablaran abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Aún.

Kaoru había pasado casi todo el día arreglando algunas cosas en el dojo, ya que según las palabras de Megumi, Kenshin todavía debería permanecer en reposo. Ahora ella se encontraba descansando del ajetreado día; reclinándose en una de las paredes de la entrada del dojo. Kenshin pronto se unió a ella a respirar la brisa de la tarde.

— Oye Kenshin — llamó su atención, un poco nerviosa — ¿estás bien? — No tenía idea si iba a funcionar, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

A Kaoru aun le preocupaban algunas cosas, quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica, o era sólo figuraciones suyas, pero intuía que su amado pelirrojo todavía se estaba guardando muchas cosas dentro y temía que se siguiera recriminando por el pasado.

— Sí, gracias por preguntar, señorita Kaoru. Las heridas ya no me molestan tanto — respondió sin más con una tierna sonrisa. Pero eso no era lo que ella había preguntado; sentía una barrera entre ambos, no la misma de antes. Pero era _algo_. El silencio volvió.

Kenshin sabía a qué se refería pero muchas veces odiaba esa pregunta, la gente se la hacía muy a menudo y había aprendido a _mentir _o simplemente a evitarla. Era una pregunta demasiado ambigua y aunque en ocasiones quería responder más, siempre terminaba con un simple _sí_.

— ¿Sabes? — empezó ella — Extraño mucho a Sanosuke y Megumi – miró hacia la entrada del dojo, como si esperase que en cualquier momento, ambos entraran. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sintió sus ojos cristalinos y la vista se le hizo borrosa. Desvió su mirada a un lado para que Kenshin no lo notara. Error.

— No se preocupe, algún día regresarán — trató de reconfortarla haciendo una ligera sonrisa. Con Kaoru, tenía mucho miedo de no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ella no era cualquier persona.

— ¿Algún día? Parece demasiado tiempo — suspiró — Y tú ¿los extrañas?– le miró, sin darle tiempo para responder — Olvídalo. Yo solo… — Kenshin rió bajito — ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada, es sólo que no tiene que sentirse mal por extrañarlos — le sonrió — ¿Preparamos la comida? Yahiko llegará pronto y — fue interrumpido por un abrazo inesperado de Kaoru. Kenshin solo abrió los ojos en gesto de sorpresa.

— Señorita Kaoru…

— No sabía cómo decirte esto, Kenshin — pensó que si no lo veía directamente a los ojos, sería más fácil abordar el asunto — Pero siento que aun tienes cosas dentro y tengo miedo que eso te lastime — lo abrazó más fuerte — y que… — se escuchaba un poco angustiada. Kenshin solo correspondió el abrazo.

Algo era cierto. Cuando Kenshin creyó muerta a Kaoru, lloró y mucho. Algo no muy apropiado para un sujeto como él. Un hitokiri llorando así, era patético. Yahiko y los demás tomaron su _muerte _a su manera. Pero para Kenshin había sido diferente, un dolor mucho más profundo. El peor. Claro que el saberla viva, encontrarla, rescatarla, y ahora tenerla a su lado, respirando, habían hecho que su corazón vuelva a latir.

Pero otro lado de él, aun seguía un desconfiado. Se mantenía muy alerta siempre e incluso había noches en las que no podía dormir. Todas estas acciones las hacía sigilosamente, muy propio de él, pero Kaoru se dio cuenta. _No la subestimes. _

Era como si temiera que en cualquier momento Kaoru desapareciera. Como si aun no aceptara que esto no era un sueño.

Tal vez aún se sentía culpable por el secuestro y aunque ya le había dicho adiós a Tomoe, y se sentía _libre_ al dejarla ir con todo su pasado y recuerdos; todavía quedaban cosas por sanar. La trágica muerte de Tomoe sólo era algo más en su pasado, había _mucho más_.

Kaoru continuó abrazándolo por un tiempo que parecía eterno. Eternamente reconfortante.

Y en ese momento Kenshin entendió. Entendió que ya no necesitaba estar alerta, que podía confiar. Confiar en sus amigos... en que Sanosuke y Megumi algún día regresarían, en que algún día le podría pedir matrimonio a Kaoru, en que el señor del mercado que preparaba las golosinas que tanto le gustan a Kaoru, le contara algún día la receta, en hoy no llovería y la ropa tendida se secaría… y que mientras tanto, él podía ser feliz.

Ya no tenía que mirar el siguiente día con temor. Entendió que Kaoru, _su Kaoru_ estaba ahí. Para él, sólo para él.

Y entonces sintió unas lágrimas de Kaoru mojarle el hombro. Y fuera de la vista de Kaoru, acariciado por su cabello, lloró, sigilosamente, una lágrima a la vez, permitiéndose sentir.

No era un llanto como cuando la creyó muerta. Ni siquiera como las lágrimas no derramadas de cuando él se marchó a Kyoto y la dejó.

Ella nunca lograría entender cuánto le dolió dejarla atrás, y desaparecer, sin saber si algún día la volvería a ver…O quizás Kaoru lo comprendía más de lo que él pensaba.

Kaoru sintió a Kenshin llorar y sonrío. Era hermoso que Kenshin le tuviera esa confianza para mostrarse tal cual es con ella.

Continuaban abrazados, y él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió esa emoción que solo el llanto de descubrir el amor y la confianza te puede dar.

— Gracias, Kaoru — Ella sonrió más. Y lo abrazó mucho más, tanto como la herida en su brazo le pudiese permitir.

Y Kenshin se permitió soñar, soñar con ese maravilloso futuro que deseaba, y que con toda su alma, quería hacer realidad junto a Kaoru Kamiya. Y no sabía si lo lograría conseguir, pero en esos segundos no le importaba.

— Kenshin — lo separó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos — quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre, vas a contar conmigo — ella aun tenía los ojos cristalizados y Kenshin los tenía rojos, hermosamente rojos por llorar así.

Kenshin le respondió uniendo su frente a la de ella y sonrío. Las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos, sólo la hacían más hermosa a su vista.

— Ahora estoy bien.

* * *

Lo que quedaba de la tarde, Kenshin pasó el rato, enseñándole a su futura esposa, cómo preparar la cena. Con la gran paciencia, digna de Himura, Kaoru trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo, en algo que todo el mundo le había repetido hasta el cansancio, no era su fuerte.

— ¿Y entonces cuándo apago el fuego? — preguntó Kaoru indecisa.

— Cuando empiece a hervir — evitaba la risa.

— Mmm… Y eso ¿cuándo? — le miró mientras movía con una cuchara de madera, temerosa.

Kenshin se sentía raro… pero era solo que no se había acostumbrado a estos momentos. Momentos de felicidad. Pero lo haría. Era imposible no acostumbrarse a estar con _ella. _Confiaba. Ahora confiaba en que podía contar con _su_ Kaoru siempre. En que podía permitirse ser débil, pues a lado de Kaoru Kamiya, se volvía más fuerte.

— Bueno bruja, quizás en tres o cuatro años más, puedas cocinar como Megumi

— ¿Qué dijiste, mocoso? — ella le lanzó el viejo reloj de su abuelo — Nooo, ¿qué hice?

— Tranquilícense, por favor — intervino Kenshin, con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

— Tú empezaste, bruja fea

— No, fuiste tú. ¡No puedo creer que tengas el cinismo de negarlo! — comentó indignada.

— Kenshin hazle entender a este cabeza hueca, por favor — se hizo el orgulloso — ¿Y así te vas a casar con ella? — preguntó Yahiko. Ambos escupieron su bebida, sonrojados.

— Ohh y ¿qué tal Tsubame, eh? – desvió el tema Kaoru, visiblemente sonrojada.

Después de la cena "más o menos decente" en palabras de Yahiko, no pasó nada más. Nada más fuera de lo común. Pero era el inicio de algo que sería mucho más feliz de lo que Kaoru, en sus ilusiones de mujer enamorada, alguna vez pensó que sería. Ese día, Kenshin y Kaoru habían logrado una conexión mucho más allá.

— Kenshin, ¡dí algo! ¡por Kami!

**_"_****_Estoy en casa"_**

* * *

¡Hooola! ^^

La verdad, dudé mucho sobre subir esto, de lo que he escrito, es de lo que menos tiempo me ha tomado. Sólo salió xD Así que, opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Incluso tomatazos.

Si han leído esto, por favor, ¡dejen review!

Gracias desde por apoyar a esta inexperta 8) en especial a Kathia (lo siento, tu nombre en FF no se me queda xD) por echarme porras desde el principio. ¡Y por supuesto a mi sensei!

PD: La frase del inicio la tomé de la película 47 ronin, con Keanu Reeves xD muy recomendada, por cierto. Y no sé por qué creí que era buena idea ponerla aquí xD y disculpen mi horrible summary xD

¡Hasta muy pronto!


End file.
